jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: The Champions
JayGT: The Champions will be a special season of JayGT, taking place sometime after Season 13. This season will be based on America's Got Talent: The Champions and involve all of the acts that will be competing on that. Former AGT winners, who might not have won their JGT season, will return, as well as acts from other version of the show. JayDK, Mike, Luke and one other judge will serve as main judges. Competing Female Singers *Angelica Hale, Singer (AGT Runner-Up / JGT TBA) *Bianca Ryan, Singer (AGT Winner / 2-time JGT Contestant) *Courtney Hadwin, Singer (AGT Finalist / JGT Reject) *Jackie Evancho, Opera Singer (AGT Runner-Up / JGT 3rd Placer) *Kechi, Singer (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *Cristina Ramos, Singer {Spain's Got Talent Winner / JGT Semifinalist) *Susan Boyle, Singer (BGT Runner-Up / JGT Semifinalist) Male Singers *Brian Justin Crum, Singer (AGT 4th Placer / JGT TBA) *Prince Poppycock, Opera Singer (AGT 4th Placer / JGT Runner-Up) *Sal Valentinetti, Singer (AGT 5th Placer / JGT TBA) *Paul Potts, Opera Singer (BGT Winner / JGT Quarterfinalist) Ventriloquists *Darci Lynne, Singing Ventriloquist {AGT Winner / JGT TBA) *Paul Zerdin, Ventriloquist (AGT Winner / JGT TBA) Comedians *Drew Lynch, Stand-up Comedian (AGT Runner-Up / JGT TBA) *Preacher Lawson, Stand-up Comedian (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *Samuel J. Comroe, Stand-up Comedian (AGT 4th Placer / JGT Quarterfinalist) *Taylor Williamson, Stand-up Comedian (AGT and JGT Runner-Up) *Tom Cotter, Stand-up Comedian (AGT Runner-Up / JGT Winner) *Vicki Barbolak, Stand-up Comedienne (AGT Finalist / JGT Quarterfinalist) *Lost Voice Guy, Stand-up Comedian (BGT Winner / JGT Finalist) Magicians *Jon Dorenbos, Magician (AGT 3rd Placer / JGT TBA) *Piff the Magic Dragon, Magician (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *Shin Lim, Magician (AGT and JGT Winner) *The Clairvoyants, Mentalist Duo (AGT Runner-Up / JGT TBA) *Darcy Oake, Magician (BGT 5th Placer / 2-time JGT Quarterfinalist) *Issy Simpson, Magician (BGT Runner-Up / JGT Semifinalist) *Colin Cloud, Mentalist (AGT Semifinalist / JGT TBA) Dancers / Duos *Kenichi Ebina, Dancer (AGT and JGT Winner) *Moonlight Brothers, Dance Duo (Denmark's Got Talent Winner) Dance Groups *Attraction, Shadow Dance Group (BGT and JGT Winner) *Justice Crew, Dance Group (AusGT Winner) *Light Balance, Light-Up Dance Crew (AGT 3rd Placer / BGT Semifinalist / JGT TBA) Danger Acts *Ryan Stock and AmberLynn, Sideshow Duo (AGT Quarterfinalist / JGT TBA) *Uzeyer Novruzov, Ladder Acrobat (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *Cosentino, Magician/Danger Act (AusGT Runner-Up / JGT Semifinalist) *Alexandr Magala, Sword Swallower (AGT Quarterfinalist / BGT Finalist / JGT Quarterfinalist) *Billy & Emily England, Extreme Rollerblade Duo (BGT Semifinalist / AGT Semifinalist / JGT TBA) *Deadly Games, Knife Thrower Duo (AGT Semifinalist / JGT TBA) Animal Acts *Sara and Hero, Dog Act (AGT 5th Placer / JGT TBA) *Ashleigh and Sully, Dog Act (BGT Winner / 2-time JGT Contestant) Acrobats *Sofie Dossi, Contortionist (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *DDF Crew, Jump Rope Dance Crew (Holland's Got Talent Winner) Instrumentalists *DJ Arch JNR, DJ (South Africa's Got Talent Winner) *Tokio Myers, Pianist (BGT Winner / JGT 4th Placer) Novelty Acts *Tape Face, Mime (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *Viktor Kee, Juggler (AGT Finalist / JGT TBA) *Kseniya Simonova, Sand Artist (Ukraine's Got Talent and JGT Winner) *Stevie Starr, Professional Regurgitator (AGT 4th Placer / BGT Semifinalist / JGT TBA) Music Groups *Sons of Serendip, Band (AGT 4th Placer / JGT TBA) *The Texas Tenors, Vocal Trio (AGT 4th Placer / JGT Runner-Up) Episodes *Episode TC01 *Episode TC02 *Episode TC03 *Episode TC04 *Episode TC05 *Episode TC06 *Episode TC07 Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons Category:Specials Category:"The Champions" Seasons